The use of potted plants and flowers for decorating both home and office has become increasingly popular. One particularly useful arrangement is in the form of a hanging planter; however, the typical conventional hanging planter is usually limited in space and is not compatible for use with additional planters. The same is true for most non-hanging planters which are not generally stackable so that they must be located separately from one another tending to occupy substantial amounts of floor space.